Why Did This Happen
by BBTwilight15
Summary: I've tried everything to fix our marraige but nothing helping and I keep asking why did this happen to me. Why did this have to happen to us. And why did he have to do this to me. Lemons Lemons
1. Chapter 1

I DON"T OWN ANYTHING NONE OF THE CHARACTERS NOTHING

Prologue

When you think you finally have everything you want and need , something always happens. And after everything is said done you think why did this have to happen to me ? What did I do wrong? But I'm done with this I'm fed up with it. He says he loves and that he needs me. Yeah that's really funny because if you love someone you wouldn't constantly cheat on them. And if he really loved me we would have never ended up this way. But not everyone can their happily ever after or at least that's what I think. But I'm

back to where our problems started and how everything got so fucked up.


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Own Anything

Chapter 1 - Wow

(BPOV)

I'm so tired as I'm driving home from work . I'm an editor at a publishing company , I love my job but sometimes there people get on my nerves. Like my assistant today I was ready to kill her ass . I had so many meetings and deadlines it was crazy. But lucky I got everything done so I can leave and cook dinner and get ready for me and my husband's anniversary. I had everything planned I was gonna cook his favorite food, I was gonna put on a new new dress and new sexy lingerie and we were just going to have a nice night. This is so important because with Edward being a Doctor we don't get to see each other as much as we like .

And it's kind of like we hit kind of a rough patch in our because we don't get to be intimate as much as we used to because we both work so much. But he said he'd be here by 8 . Now it's 7:46 and dinner is done and the candle's are lit and now I'm waiting . 8:35 he still isn't here so I'm thinking maybe he's just running a little late .10:12 he's still not here . So I put the food up and blow out the candles and go sit on the couch and watch T.V and wait for him. 12: 57am he still isn't here, he didn't even call , so I just went to bed I'll just deal with him the morning. He better have a good reason for this or he and I are not having sex for a very long time .

I wake up in bed and feel him next to me I don't even have anything to say to him I've never been this mad at him before . And he smells like a bar . Yeah that's just great he chose to go to a bar over our anniversary ,It's bad enough that I have to deal with the stress of work but now I have to go to work with this on my mind . I get ready I put on my skirt and suit jacket and I go fix breakfast. Then I hear him coming down the steps in his boxers and t- shirt. As I'm washing the dishes he tries to kiss me on my cheek but wiggle out of he way before he can . "What's wrong'" he says, I just laugh and ignore him cause I don't have time to argue with him today . "Baby please just tell me what's wrong so I can fix it" he said. "What's wrong? What's wrong? Yo-" " You know what I don't have time to argue with you I'm going to work". I went to the door and went to open it and then he pushed it back turned me around and pushed me up against the door and put his lips against mine then he dragged his lips down my neck "Stop" I said in a whisper . It felt so good I couldn't help but moan. "No baby I can't let you go to work mad at me". Then he pushed up my skirt and pulled my panties down and then his boxers were down and he pushed inside of me . "Ah" It felt so good I couldn't stop him "Mmm" "Oh". "Shit baby you feel so good I love you so much" he moaned.

He started going harder god I love his cock it felt so good I couldn't hold on any longer "AH!" but he kept going and he wasn't stopping until I came. "Edward!" I screamed his name as I came it felt so good . And that pushed him over the edge and he came inside me. " Baby" (kiss) "I love you so much I'm sorry I forgot our anniversary and I'll make it up to you". He let go of me and I went upstairs to change and went to work I wasn't going to forgive him that easily even though I'm in kind of orgasmic haze he wasn't getting off that easy.

First story ever if it's terrible sorry if nobody reviews or if I get too many bad reviews I will discontinue this story and will star a new one. So when you guys start reviewing I'll post the next chapter -BBTwilight Bitches !


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

(EPOV)

Shit after Bella left I went back to bed . I keep forgetting I'm not in my twenty's anymore and I can't just go get drunk and I can't bounce back like I use to.

With trying to juggle Tanya,Bella, and work it's just taking it's toll on me I guess.

I never though I'd be the type of guy that would cheat on his wife but shit happens I love Bella but we don't see each other a lot. And I'm sad to day this but I get board with Bella

Because when were both home together one of us is either tired or just not in the mood .

But after work I went to have drinks with Tanya and then we went back to her place and I jut forgot about our anniversary . And it's not like I love Tanya and she knows that. She knows that I'm married to Bella and when I'm ready to stop we'll part ways.

But somethings got to give if it means Bella has to quit her job so we can see each other then so be it because if we keep on like this our marriage isn't going to work.

LATER THAT DAY

Bella got home at seven and came to lay next to me on the bed. "You know I'm trying to make this work. I've tried everything new clothes,lingerie,and other things" she said. "I know your trying" I whined. "Baby I know your trying but it isn't enough, we barely see each other and when we do one of us is either tired or just don't feel like being bother because of work."

"I'll quit my job."she said

"What ?"

"I'll quit my job cause this isn't getting any better and I don't wanna lose you. I feel like every time we fight or just ignore each other were drifting farther apart and I can't lose my husband." she said as tears rolled down her eyes and I had to comfort her .

"Baby your not gonna lose me." I wrapped my arms around her "But if you want to quit your job you can I make enough money for both of us and more and maybe we can try add a new edition to our family to."

"And we can start see each other a lot more," I said

"Well maybe we should start on the baby making right now ?" she whispered.

"Oh yeah ?" I said as I pushed her back on the bed.

I started taking off all her clothes until she was bare before me. "Damn Baby you don't know how long I've waited for this" .

I finally got my boxers off and started to kiss down her body and started licking her pussy "Ah! Baby that feels so good". she screamed. She tasted so good just like strawberries as I kept thrusting my tongue into her pussy the taste kept getting better and better.

"Mmm baby you taste so good."I whispered

And I kept going till she came in my mouth.

"Shit baby I'm not done with you yet". I said

She was still coming down her orgasm but I knew she wanted more. "Please Edward" she whimpered. "what baby ? You want my cock ?". "Yes" she moaned and I thrust into her shit it felt so good.

And we kept going until the morning. Bella called in to her job and told them she was going to quit and she didn't have to go to work today. And it was nice to wake up with my wife . And to know she'll be waiting up for me.

While my baby was on the phone my cellphone rung and it was Tanya.

"Yea Tanya"

**I'm trying to make the chapters as long as I can bur sometimes I just get tired of the chapter I'm writing and I start to get anxious to write another chapter but I want more people to start reading this so whoever reads this tell your friends about this cause I just want feed back from more people and also if u want to FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER BBTwilight15 cause I speak the truth about a lot of things. Oh I know the en of this chapter is kinda cliffy and I'm sorry so please don't get mad at me this is my first fanfic. - BBTwilight **


End file.
